1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns light microscopes and in particular a frame therefor which facilitates the positioning of a living cell or tissue in the field of the microscope and facilitates the implantation of microelectrodes into a cell of the tissue. A microscope which incorporates such a frame will therefore constitute the mechanical and optical equipment required by the electrophysiologist, although the equipment is not limited to this application. The microscope has been designed with a view to providing in one integral unit all the known demands of electrophysiologists with one exception, namely whole brain stereotactic studies which require specialist equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional micromanipulator on its stand is placed beside a microscope on its stand there is considerable flexibility in the system if one considers the loop from microelectrode through the manipulator, stands, baseplate and microscope frame, to the preparation. Relative movement between microelectrode and preparation is hard to avoid and even the slightest vibrations in the system will immediately tear the tissue and terminate a successful microelectrode impalement.